A Beautiful Revolution
by JiffyFrose
Summary: Winry's parent's died and she moved in with her grandma. She meets a strange boy who teaches her about life, and she teaches him about love. EdWinry & AlxOC. This story is on Hiatus!
1. Ch 1 Surprises at school

A Beautiful Revolution

Hi, this is my 5th story, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does.

This was Winry's first day at a new school, she is living at her grandma's house because her parent's died last year during the war. She was so excited, yet nervous, since she doesn't know anyone yet. She went down to breakfast ate a piece of toast and ran out before her grammy could say a word. She was going to this school called Resembool High. She entered the school, and saw this girl walking down the hall. The girl stopped and looked at Winry, she said, "Hi, you must be new here, haven't seen you 'round these parts. I'm Nellie, you?"

"Winry."

"Cool, well see you in class." Winry kept walking down the hall until she saw these people who look like a mafia, (the homunculi dudes for your information,) and went to find room 213, who had Mr. Graham as the homeroom teacher. She finally found it and sat down, head in her hands wondering where everyone else is. The bell rang, and everyone ran in as if their lives depended on it. Mr. Graham got up and said, "Students, we have a new student today." I stood up, "Hi I'm Winry Rockbell and I live with my grandma here in Resembool, she does automail, and I'm studying that too. Everyone snickered until Mr. Graham gave them a look. Winry was embarrassed and decided to sit down until it was first period. The bell rang, she ran out into the hall, someone stopped her and said, "Hi hot stuff, who are you?" Winry was frozen stiff, thinking of something she could do,

Ok, there's a cliffhanger, please R&R, flames welcome, oh and don't worry there will be Ed will come in the next chapter.


	2. Ch 2 Please Help Me

Ch 2 Please help me, somebody

Sasusaku4life: Thank you for your review, it is really appreciated.

Vamplover: I'm so happy that you love the story, don't worry, Ed's coming in this chapter!

Hi, it's me, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, and I hope more people get hooked into the story as I go along.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does!

Winry was so scared, she didn't know what to do, this guy looked scary. He now had her pinned against the wall. He gave her an evil smirk and said, "Hey babe, let's have some fun." Before he could do anything else, someone pulled him away from her and pinned him against the wall. The guy she saw had blonde hair, and golden eyes. Her savior said, "Who do you think you are , trying to get some ass in the middle of the hallway."

"Shut up you elf!"

"Who you calling so short that the rain would drown them when it hit 'em?"

"You."

"Go to hell, Greed!"

"Whatever punk!" Winry stood there terrified, scared if this guy was going to hurt her like the other one, or was someone she could be friends with. He turned to look at her and said, "Oh, hi! I'm Ed, you?"

"Winry, thanks for saving me like that!"

"Oh, it was nothin', what class are you in?"

"I think I'm in geography, you?"

"Same. Wanna sit together, if we can?"

"Yes." The bell had rung over 20 minutes ago, so she thought she was dead.

They entered the doorway, and stood a teacher looking extremely pissed.

"Where have you been, Mr. Elric? Chatting in the hallway?"

"No, I just saved this girl from crazy sadist who looked at her kinda hungry."

"Is that so?"

"Yes mam. Ed saved me from this guy Greed who, well, Ed kinda already explained it."

"Well, you two are excused, as for you, Greed, I'll be having a talk with your parents!" All the kids in the classroom started to snicker, until the teacher gave them a look. The teacher stretched out her hand, "I'm Ms. Siwalder, I'm sure you're a new student."

"Yes, I'm Winry Rockbell, I just moved here from the North."

"Well Miss Rockbell, will you please take a seat next to Mr. Elric over there."

"Yes mam." She went to sit down next to them and they listened to the teacher as they took notes, and also passed them. After they went through literature, math and science, it was lunch time. Ed pulled Winry with him because he wanted to introduce some people to him. "Hey Winry, this is my brother Al, Al, Winry." They both exchanged hands, as so, a girl with brown hair walked up, giving him a questioning face. Al said, "Winry, this is my best friend, Serafina. She moved from the West a few years back. We are now the best of friends!" They talked for a while, then they had extracurricular activities. Ed asked if he could go to Winry's house. She nodded, and after school they were walking to her place. While they were walking, Winry asked, "Ed, why aren't Al and Serafina with us?"

"I want them to have some time alone," he said, "it's very clear that they like each other."

"Oh." They finally got to her house, and were greeted by her grandma. The woman circled him for a few moments and finally said, "Wow Winry. You sure caught a nice one, except he's on the short side." That sentence was all it took for Ed to get fired up.

"Who's so small that an ant can squish him?" The grandma was cracking up.

"He's sensitive about his height, well, he can stay over for a little while." Winry's eyes semmed to brighten up, "Thank's grandma, you're the best!" The old woman just smirked and continued to use that pipe. They went upstairs and Ed met her dog, Den. "Hey Winry, where are your parents." Winry looked down and said nothing, Ed finally got the idea. "Sorry Winry, I didn't realize."

"It's ok, you didn't know, do you have any parents?"

"No, I'm parentless as well."

"Are you living alone."

"With Al, yeah."

"You can stay at our place if you want, you can't stay somewhere by yourselves." While they were talking, they didn't realize their noses were touching each other. They both backed away and they were both flustered in embarrassment. "I'll just as grandma." "Grandma!"

"What?"

"Can Ed and Al stay over here at our place?"

"Why?"

"They live by themselves."

"No parents?"

"Nada."

"Ok. But they will have to abide by the rules that you are living with right now."

"Thanks grandma, you're the best."

"Well, I better get Al, see ya!" Winry just sat there and smirked.

Well, there you go, another chapter, please R&R. I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Ch 3 We Have a Home

Ch 3, We have a Home

Shiku Kinaki: Thank you, your enthusiasm is really appreciated!

Sasusaku4life: Thank you, I love knowing that people are happy with my stories!

Disclaimer: Idon't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does.

Ed ran from Winry's house and ran to their house, (which basically, more of a tent) and saw Al & Serafina there. They were just sitting there and chilling. Al was the first to notice Ed's prescence. "Hey bro, wuz up?" Ed sat there smiling and then whispered something into his brother's ear. Al's eyes brightened up, and exclaimed, "Really!...Wait, did you bribe her or something?" Ed shook his head, "No, she asked." Serafina had absolutely no idea what on Earth was going on. "Al, give me a clue as to what is going on here."

"This girl named Winry is going to let us live at her house with her grandma."

"Cool, can I come over too. I'm gonna be lonely anyways, (same situation as Ed & Al, live in a tent.) so can I come over for a little bit?"

"I'll have to ask Winry, but maybe she'll let you come over whenever."

"Thanks Ed!" So the three continued their journey to Winry's house. It didn't take long, until they reached it. "Hey Winry, we got our stuff, which room?"

"Take any room you want, except for mine and Grandma's of course!" They nodded and went upstairs, which left Winry & Serafina to themselves.

"Hey, you're Al's friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in love."

"Yeah, but please don't tell anybody. I don't know if he'll accept my feelings, or if he feels the same way."

"Girl, I think he does love you. You know what?"

"What?"

"You can come over whenever you like."

"Everyday?"

"Girl, you're kidding me, right?"

"Well, he's technically my only friend, and we aren't in the same classes."

"Okay. But sometimes he might wanna go over to your house."

"Tent."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, Ed & Al used to live in a tent next to me. And I lived in a tent, so that's how we met."

"You are not living in a tent, alone, are you?"

"Yep."

"You're staying over here."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead, you know what might happen if you don't?" Serafina just shrugged.

"Rape could be a risk which I won't let you take. Can you please hold on a sec." Winry just ran off to the shed. "Grandma?"

"What?"

"Can Serafina stay too?"

"Honey, is this place an automail shop or a hotel?"

"Grandma! She lives all alone…in a tent!"

"What?"

"I'm serious, besides something really bad might happen."

"Ok, but no more people!"

"Yes Granny."

"She also must abide by my rules."

"Yes Granny! You're the bomb!" Winry ran back to the house. "Serafina, you can stay!"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead!"

"Winry, you rock!" Serafina ran out and grabbed her stuff. It took about 10 minutes before she came back.

"Hey Serafina, is that all you have?"

"Yep!"

"You know where we are going next?"

"Where?"

"The mall, silly!"

"Never been there, what is it?"

"A place where you can buy things."

"Awesome."

"Ed, Al, we're going to the mall, wanna join us?"

"YESSS!" They ran down. Winry just sweat dropped.

"Ok guys, let's GO!"

Please R&R… And have fun wit it (couldn't resist!)


	4. Ch 4 MALL!

Ch 4 MALL!

I'm so sorry for not updating 4 a long time, I'm updating…Right now!

Sasusaku4life: I love your enthusiasm, thanks bunches! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does! I also don't own Me & U by Cassie!

Taking the three of the friends shopping was like taking 3 children to the zoo. They ran around, didn't know which shop they didn't want to go to first. So they each decided that each person picks a place. Winry decided Aeropostale. Ed & Al were throwing clothes at each other, and Serafina didn't know what to get. Winry was getting pissed off about Ed & Al, so she screamed, "Guys, we're gonna get kicked out, cut it out!"(Hey, that rhymes!) They stopped, shrugged, and looked at the hoodies. Ed liked the red one, and Al the orange. Serafina picked a light blue hoodie that said Aerpostale on it. They then went to American Eagle where Serafina found herself a cute khaki mini and Winry settled on a forest green one that looked like Serafina's. They checked out, then they decided to go to a music store. They found the song Me & U by Cassie and decided to get the CD with that track on it. They then decided to go to Pizza Hut to get some pizzas. Well, as everyone knows of Ed's appetite, he ate a whole bunch as Winry, Serafina & Al just took their time. Well, since Ed ate so much, he had to go to the bathroom and throw it all up. The rest just stood there with sweat going down their heads. After that, they had decided to go to the movies. They had decided on Lady in the Water. They all sat together,(from left: Serafina, Al, Ed & Winry.) during the scary parts, the girls would clutch to the guys and hide their faces in their shirts. The guys tried to calm the girls down, but they still kept on being scared. When the movies were over, the girls were clutching on to the guys, terrified as if they went to hell and back. The guys still could not calm the girls down. Finally, when they got home, it was dark; which did not help the situation. The girls would start crying if the guys decide to go to bed. So they decide to hold the girls until they calm down. So Serafina on Al and Winry on Ed. Well to make a long story short they fell asleep on the guys laps. The guys couldn't get up, so they had decided to go to sleep on the couch, holding the girls. 5 hours later they could hear a voice shouting, "What the hell are you doing! This isn't a pornography show. This is a house and an automail shop! Suppose someone came in and saw you like that!" Al & Ed woke up,

"We're in this position because the girls wouldn't calm down. They didn't want to be left alone." Al said in a matter-of-fact manner. Ed nodded. Pinako sighed and left the room. A few minutes later, Winry and Serafina woke up. Winry yawned, "What happened?"

"Your grandma came in here and got pissy at the position we're in!" Winry looked down and saw their legs intertwined. Winry blushed like a tomato, and the same thing happened to Serafina and Al. Everyone just blushed. Someone would refer to this is as a Kodak moment. But not our protagonists. They instantaneously started to get out of the mess they were in. They had to do chores like clean-up the house, but since the house was already cleaned up. They had decided to dance to Me & U by Cassie,

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get cha right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you just where you like  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it.

At the end of this, the group of friends was hopping about, in their carefree world. All of a sudden they hear, "KIDS!" They stop the music and run outside, Pinako looked at them, point-blank in the eyes, "I think you've forgotten something!" She pointed toward Den. Winry gasped, "Oh no, I forgot to feed Den, grandma, I'm so sorry!"

"You can have fun, as long as responsibilities come first!" Pinako called after her. She sighed then continued her work. Meanwhile, Serafina and Al were talking to each other. So Ed just stood there, not knowing what to do, decided to leave them alone(for obvious reasons) and decided to go see Winry. Well, little did Ed know what they were talking about. "Sera, maybe we should hook up Ed & Winry. They would make a fine couple."

"I agree Al, but we can't play matchmaker."

"Yeah, we can. Just act as if we aren't doing anything."

"Like matchmaker?"

"I already know about Ed liking her. Did Winry spill?"

No."

"Then ask her."

Meanwhile upstairs

"Win, let's try to get Al & Serafina together."

"Matchmaker?"

"Yeah."

"Mission accomplished."

"What?"

"I asked Serafina if she was in love with Al, and she said yes!"

"When did this happen?"

"While you were upstairs yesterday."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"So are you ready for your mission?"

"Accomplished."

"…."

"I asked him while he was upstairs."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

Please R&R, flames welcome.


	5. Ch 5 Matchmaking Time

Sasusaku4life: yeah, I wonder what's gonna happen next.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does.

Ch 5 Matchmaking Time

Al and Serafina were talking about the plan.

"Hey Serafina, what should we plan?"

"I don't know."

"You need to ask Winry about her liking Ed."

"Yea, you're right. I'm gonna ask her." So Serafina went up the stairs, looking for Winry, while she was at the door, she heard, "Ed, what if they get suspicious about us playing matchmaker." 'They're playing matchmaker on us? Oh my god!' Serafina thought. She ran down the stairs and out the door, Al said, "Wow, that was fast!"

"Al, you won't believe it. They're trying to play matchmaker on us."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get this over with." So the two finally had started to kiss, it was slow at first but then it grew more passionate. Al wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. She put her hand in his hair, and her other hand on his back. Their kiss stopped after two minutes. They could feel eyes staring at them. They both turned around, and saw Winry and Ed smiling at them. Ed said, "It was about time you two hooked up."

"Brother, get out."

"Al come on. We knew you two would hit it off first since you knew each other longer."

"You're point?"

"We just knew it would happen." Winry said.

"Hey Winry, what about you & Ed? I know you have the hots for each other."

"Serafina, why are you asking me this?"

"Cause I know you are in love with him." Winry closed and opened her eyes. She can't believe that Serafina would say that.

Ed looked at Winry's shocked expression. He just said, "Me and Winry just need to talk." Winry nodded and walked with him to the house. Ed opened the door and she followed. They sat down on the couch. Ed said, "Winry is it true. Are you in love with me?"

"Well, yes. But I don't know how you feel." She said, looking down at her feet.

"I feel the same way."

"Ed, I don't wanna go to fast. I want to get to know you better before we become boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Exactly. So, wanna play a game of twenty questions?"

"Sure. You go first."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 22, yours?"

"December 27, favorite subject?"

"Shop, yours?"

"Alchemy."

"We don't have alchemy as a class.

"Well, I do!"

"Oh yeah, you do."

"See? This is getting boring, wanna talk about something other than questions."

"Yeah, so where did you live before the tent situation?"

"With my parents. They were really nice. I really don't know my dad since he died a few weeks after Al was born. My mother died when I was 10 from an illness."

"Well, my parents died about a week ago, during the war up north. I had to live with Grandma cuz she's the only family I have left."

"You also have me."

"That's true, and Al and Serafina."

"That's right, so don't think you are alone because you aren't."

"Thanks, Ed." She gave him a hug , at that moment, Serafina and Al walked in. Winry and Ed looked at them. Al held his hands up and said, "If you wanna be alone, all you had to do was say so." Then Serafina and Al walked out. Ed and Winry just shrugged, and continued on hugging. At that moment, Pinako walked in to see the soon-to-be couple cuddling on the couch. She looked at them and said, "Ok, what did I miss?"

"It's a long story, Grandma."

"I don't care if it's as long as the Nile River, you're telling me the full story."

"Ok, well we were deciding to play matchmaker on Serafina and Al. We were talking and we already knew that they loved each other. So we were talking, and Serafina came upstairs, and stood at my door, and I said, 'Ed, what if they get suspicious about us playing matchmaker,' and Sera heard us so she ran down and probably told Al. So we decided why hadn't they confronted us, so we go outside, and they are just making out. Ed says, 'It was about time you hooked up.'

'Brother, get out.'

'Al come on. We knew you two would hit it off first since you knew each other longer.'

'You're point?'

'We just knew it would happen.' I said.

'Hey Winry, what about you & Ed? I know you have the hots for each other.'

'Serafina, why are you asking me this?'

'Cause I know you are in love with him.' I closed and opened her eyes. I couldn't believe that Serafina would say that.

Ed looked at my shocked expression. He just said, 'Winry & I just need to talk.' I nodded and walked with him to the house. Ed opened the door and I followed. They sat down on the couch. Ed said, 'Winry is it true. Are you in love with me?'

'Well, yes. But I don't know how you feel.' I said, looking down at my feet.

'I feel the same way.'

'Ed, I don't wanna go to fast. I want to get to know you better before we become boyfriend/girlfriend.'

'Exactly. So, wanna play a game of twenty questions?'

'Sure. You go first.'

'When's your birthday?'

'September 22, yours?'

'December 27, favorite subject?'

'Shop, yours?'

'Alchemy.'

'We don't have alchemy as a class.'

'Well, I do!'

'Oh yeah, you do.'

'See? This is getting boring, wanna talk about something other than questions.'

'Yeah, so where did you live before the tent situation?'

'With my parents. They were really nice. I really don't know my dad since he died a few weeks after Al was born. My mother died when I was 10 from an illness.'

'Well, my parents died about a week ago, during the war up north. I had to live with Grandma cuz she's the only family I have left.'

'You also have me.'

'That's true, and Al and Serafina.'

'That's right, so don't think you are alone because you aren't.'

'Thanks, Ed.' I gave him a hug , at that moment, Serafina and Al walked in. Ed & I looked at them. Al held his hands up and said, "If you wanna be alone, all you had to do was say so." Then Serafina and Al walked out. Ed and I just shrugged, and continued on hugging. And that's when you came in." Pinako nodded.

"There better be no hard-core baseball in your room, young lady."

"Grandma, I'm waiting till marriage. Besides, we aren't a couple yet. We're a soon-to-be couple."

"Ok, but there better be nothing other than that. If I do catch you doing that, I'll punish you!"

"Grandma, we're waiting 'til marriage to do that."

"You better." She kissed Winry on the cheek, and walked off. Ed looked at Winry, "What was that about?" She just shrugged and continued to cuddle with Ed.

Please R&R, flames welcome.


	6. Ch 6 The Trials of Life

Ch 6 The Trials of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does.

The weekend had finally ended. Now, Al and Serafina were a tad bit nervous about going to school because of the couple thing. Winry said, "Guys, it's ok. People were actually expecting this to happen."

"Since when?" Serafina asked.

"Let's take a shot in the dark and let's say, FOREVER!!" Ed exclaimed. And that ended the conversation there. Al and Serafina held hands as they walked through the school. Everyone said things like, "Oh my gosh, there finally a couple!" and "When did you guys become a couple?" They were smiling and blushing all at the same time. On their journey to their lockers, Serafina felt a hand on her rear. She screamed bloody murder as she jumped in front of Al. Al gave a look, and said, "Sera are you ok?"

"Hell no! Greed hit on me." Al turned around and looked at Greed with a very dirty look. "Listen here, Greed. Leave my girl alone! She's done nothing to you. If you leave now, I'll spare you from my anger."

"But, I want all the women in the world! I want that slut of a girlfriend you have!"

"Excuse me, Sera is one of the old fashioned type girls, and believe me, she wouldn't want anything to do with the likes of you."

"Hey, what's going on, Al?" Ed asked as he and Winry were wondering why they were talking to Greed. "He called Sera a slut!"

"So? What's your point? Both of your girlfriends are sluts." Greed said, as he tried to hit on the poor girls. As you may have already known, Winry has small anger tolerance. She pulled out her trademark wrench and hit him upside the head. Ed gave her a look, and said, "Winry, where do you keep that wrench?"

"Edward, where a woman keeps her wrench is her own business." Edward gave her an 'ooh' look. They hurried to their lockers, and to class before anyone found out. During first period, someone whispered something to Ms. Siwalder. She gasped, and said, "Everyone to the gymnasium, now!" So, as they sat down, the principal, Mr. Atchison, looked very pissed. "I have seen many fights in my day, but never in my life have I had serious injuries happen. If you hurt Greed, you are in BIG trouble! Unless, it was a VERY good reason, and I emphasize, very." Winry gave Ed a, 'what should I do?' look. Before he could answer, Mr. Atchison said, "If I don't hear who did it in 10 days, all of you will be suspended for a week!" Ed just gave a look that said, 'Tell him, I'll come with you for moral support.' She nodded, and she stood up and said, "I did it!" and the principal said, "Everyone is dismissed, you, come with me!!" Winry walked down, being more scared than she ever was. Mr. Atchison said, "Mr. Elric, what are you doing here."

"Winry wants me to stay!"

"I want to talk to her alone."

"Mr. Atchison, this is her second week here. She doesn't know how to deal with these things! She wants me to stay or else!"

"What?"

"She'll go psycho."

"Ok, you can stay. Now Ms. Rockbell, what do you have to say for yourself."

"It was out of self-defense, he was trying to hit on me and Sera."

"He already did hit on her, Win?" Ed said.

"When?"

"Before we came to see what was going on, Al seemed pretty angry afterwards."

"Has he ever hit on you before, Miss Winry?" Mr. Atchison asked.

"He has tried, but Ed saved me from it. It was my first day of school when this happened."

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"He also called us sluts."

"Today?"

"Yes sir."

"Why did you hit him?"

"Well, Mr. Atchison. Winry gets very upset easily, and she usually hits people upside the head, with a wrench. Believe me, I know from personal experience."

"She hit you?"

"I deserved it! I did something very bad."

"Ok. I got all your answers. You're not completely off the hook, but you're not as in much trouble as Greed is."

"What is my punishment?"

"Four weeks of detention."

"Ok. Thank you sir." And they walked out, hand in hand. She looked at Ed and said, "Hey Ed, how many detentions per week?"

"One, why?"

"Just wondering, thank you for standing up for me!" Winry gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he just blushed a cherry red.

Later That Day

Al said, "Did you hear what happened to Greed?"

"What Al?" Sera said.

"He got expelled! He hit on too many girls last and this year. Mr. Atchison wasn't going to take it anymore, so that's what happened." Ed and Winry were sitting outside, Winry started crying. "Hey Win, what's wrong?"

"Grandma's going to kill me! I'll probably have a butt load of chores to do."

"Winry, it was out of self-defense. It wasn't your fault."

"Grandma isn't going to believe me."

"Maybe not you alone, but all four of us, she'll have to."

"Thank you Edward." She kissed him on the lips. They turned it a little more passionate for another 30 seconds. They both blushed and they walked hand-in-hand to the place they called home.

Thanx to all who R&R. And, please R&R for this chapter also. If you have any good ideas, please, let me know.


	7. Ch 7 Revenge

FullMentalAlchemist- Thanks for the review

FullMentalAlchemist- Thanks for the review

Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does

Ch 7 Revenge

Winry was walking home with Ed, apprehensive on what her Grandma is going to do abut what happened today. When she entered the house, she made a bee line for the stairs. "Not so fast," Her grandma said. Winry turned around and said, "Hey grandma how was your day?"

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Well you know same old same old."

"Don't lie to me Winry. I got a call from Mr. Atchison."

"Oh…you did? What did he say?"

"Oh, he told me about what happened today. Did you sock it to 'em good?"

"You mean, you're not upset?"

"Well I was at first, but when he told me that he was pretty much the pimp of the school, I was ok with it."

"Oh ok, that's cool." Winry went upstairs, and into Ed's room. "So," he asked, "How did your grandma take it?"

"Very well, surprisingly she was cool with it."

"Yeah, that's cool." Their faces came closer and closer, until their lips met. Their kiss became more passionate, Winry then laid on top of Ed, deepening the kiss. As they were expressing their love for one another, the door creaked open. Winry opened one eye to see that Al and Sera were watching them do their thing. She then broke the kiss and said, "Can I help you?" Ed looked over to see Al and Sera looking at them.

"Ed, why are you looking at me like that?" Al asked.

"You better run you two!" Ed got off from his place on the bed and ran after the two. Winry sighed and sat on the bed, shaking her head at Ed. She had never felt that love would hit her so fast, and she hoped that things would stay the way they were for a very long time.

Meanwhile with Greed

"I can't believer that that bastard kicked me out of that school!" Greed exclaimed.

"Well, if you wouldn't have hit on any of the girls…" Sloth suggested.

"Shut up Sloth, if any of you would realize, I'm Greed, I'm not the pimp. Lust should be."

"Excuse me, just because my name is Lust doesn't mean that I'm a slut."

"Well you dress like one."

"No I don't you perverted bastard!"

"Ok, would you two shut the hell up?" Sloth exclaimed. Wrath entered the room and said, "Hey mommy." He then proceeded to give his 'mommy' a hug. Sloth then asked, "How was your day sweetie?"

"It was good, why can't I go to the same school as you mommy?"

"Because, you're too young." She then proceeded to give him a hug. Envy entered the room and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Greed got kicked out of school." Sloth said. Envy's jaw dropped, he then proceeded to do a victory dance. "YES!!YES!! FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, HE FINALLY GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!" Sloth just rolled her eyes. Greed then got an idea, "How about I get that Winry girl and hold her hostage!"

"Why?" Sloth asked.

"Because, she got me kicked out."

"Let's grab reality and take it for a ride, shall we? No matter which poor vixen you hit on, you would've gotten expelled anyway. The girl did the world a favor." Envy said.

"That is true, what about that Serafina girl? She caused the whole commotion?" Pride suggested.

"Since when did you get here?" Sloth asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been here this whole time."

"Well he does have a point." Sloth said. "Does everyone agree?" Everyone nodded. Now they were going to put Operation: Serafina Abduction into action.

Please R&R, flames welcome.


	8. Ch 8 Where's Serafina?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!!!

Ch 8 Where's Serafina?

Winry, Ed, Al, and Serafina, were all sitting in the living room of the house. After a stressful day at school, they decided, why not play a childish game such as hide and seek? Al, Sera, and Winry were happy about it, but Ed wasn't. "Come on Ed! It'll be fun!" Winry said, imploring him to play with them.

"No Winry! I am not a child, and I will NOT play childish games!!" Ed said.

"First off, you are acting like a child Ed," Al said, "and second off, everyone knows that the only reason you do not want to play is because you are too short to find a good hiding spot, i.e. the trees." Serafina gave him a high five. "Who you calling so short that they would trip over a piece of paper?"

"I never said that Ed." Al said. "Let's just play the game already." They decided that Al should be it. He went to the front porch and said, "I'm going to turn the light on when I'm done counting to 100." He put his hands over his eyes, and said, "1, 2, 3, 4….." The gang split up. Winry decided to hide behind one of the trees. Ed decided to hide in a tree just to prove Al wrong. Sera decided to hide behind the shed. "79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84….." Al continued to count. When he finally got to 100. He turned the lights on, and went on a search for the 3. He saw Sera first, and chased after her. She made it to base before he could catch her. He then found Winry, and caught her. So he told Ed to come out since he had already found Winry. They all went to the base, and waited for when Winry was ready. She started to count. They all found different hiding spots. And when Winry was done counting, she went to find the others. Ed had snuck off to base as soon as the coast was clear, but Sera wasn't so lucky. Winry found her in the bushes, and since she had not been paying attention, she didn't have enough time to run. Between the time Ed got there, and when she found Sera, Al had made it to base, so they did not have trouble finding them. Sera put her hands over her eyes, and counted to 100.

With the Homunculi

The Homunculi were watching the scene from a tree. They were glad they had got the chance to get Serafina all by herself. Envy got the plan. "We need two people to run and get her. Greed should not be that person since she would recognize him, and would start screaming, 'pervert, pervert! Get away from me!'" He said in a very Serafina like voice. "I believe that we should knock her out cold, and then drag her so she won't be much of a struggle. We need to act quickly, so they don't see us. Pride and Envy ran toward the porch, and were glad they weren't spotted by the remaining three. Serafina was counting, "89, 90, 91." Suddenly she got knocked out cold. The two were very cautious in removing her from the porch, and took her back to their lair.

Back with the Remaining Three

Al thought it was very weird that Sera was not chasing people yet. It has been around 10 minutes from when she was supposed to be coming. He decided to surrender his hiding place, and sought after her. He went to the porch and noticed that the light was still off. He went up the stairs in case she had decided to go to sleep. He opened the door, and found that she wasn't there. He ran and started screaming, "Sera!! Sera!! Where are you?" Ed looked down from his place in the tree, and said, "Al Shush!! Don't let her find you."

"But Ed," he said, "I can't find her anywhere, and the weird part was that the porch light is turned off."

"What do you mean it is turned off? She might have gone to sleep or something." He said as he jumped down from the tree branch. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I thought so too, Ed. But I checked her bedroom, and there's nothing there. I don't know why something like that would happen to her."

"Let's go find Winry, and make sure that she is okay." They started to scream for Winry's name, because they were scared she got lost or something. They were scared, when they heard her say, "You guys, where's Sera?" They turned around, and saw her. "We do not know, Winry. Al went all through the house looking for her, but couldn't find her. We think she might have been kidnapped."

"What should we do about it?"

"We need to come up with a plan." Al spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Call the police, find out who did it, save her, everything is back to normal."

"Yeah, there's one problem genius."

"What?"

"The person, or people who did it."

"It has to be someone near by."

"Oh, that narrows it down to around 2000 people."

"Don't yell at him Ed," Winry said, "He's probably having a harder time with this then you are. Let's go to sleep and think about this tomorrow." They all went to bed, except for Alphonse, who couldn't stop worrying about Sera. Who had her, why did they take her, and what is their intention. These questions plagued him all night.

Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed, but not flames.


	9. Ch 9 Pimp Coat

Diclaimer: I do not own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does.

Chapter 9 Pimp Coat

Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, and a few police officers sat around their dining room table. Serafina has not come back, which meant that they needed to take action. Right now their main suspect was Greed, because she was a reason that he had gotten expelled. Al had many episodes where he would just go into deep thought. This worried Ed, because he would space out, and wouldn't even notice you talking to him. "Hey Al, maybe you need to go to sleep?" Winry asked, "you stayed up all night. You don't look that good."

"I'm alright Winry, there's nothing wrong! So why doesn't everyone just leave me alone!" Al exclaimed, marching up the stairs, slamming the door in the process. "Excuse him sir, he's just upset because the girl missing is his girlfriend."

"Ah… I understand," the police officer said, "young love." After a few more questions, Ed jumped up suddenly. "I just remembered something. I think I know where they're keeping Serafina!"

Meanwhile, where Sera was being held captive, she noticed that Greed was the one behind all of this. He was sitting on the couch, with his arm around two women who looked like vixens. She was thinking of ideas of escape to freedom. Greed was already distracted by the two vixens, but there was one predicament…she was tied up. Obviously, Greed was smart when it came to keeping hostages from escaping. She looked around for a knife or a pair of scissors, anything that could help her from escaping, but alas, there was nothing. All Serafina could do was wait until someone saved her.

Back at Winry's house, Ed was running up the stairs, skipping two at a time. Winry was taking a step at a time so she wouldn't fall. He thrust open the door, and he saw Al, sitting by the window thinking. "Hey Al, I remember something! Do you know where Greed lives?"

"At the Devil's Nest, yeah, what about it?"

"Well, guess where Serafina is?"

"Do you really think Greed is that stupid?"

"Yes Al, I do. We need to think of a plan."

"I have an idea," Winry said, "Look at his name, it's Greed."

"Yeah, so?" Ed asked.

"Well, it's self-explanatory. Doesn't he want EVERYTHING?"

"I get it," Al said, as he made a fist and hit his open palm, "We just got to make a distraction, while one of us goes and gets Serafina."

"That's good, but what is a product that we can use? Oh wait, we can use automail"

"Winry please, everyone knows that your grandma is the only person around here who makes automail. It wouldn't take much for Greed to put two and two together before he finds out who is behind this plot. What's something that he could want so badly that could distract him from Serafina being rescued?"

"How about a pimp coat?" Al asked randomly. It was the only idea he could come up with, and besides, it sounded funny. Ed and Winry just stared at Al, and then looked at each other. They both started to laugh really hard. Their laughter ensued for the next five minutes, after they had gotten the laughter out of their system. "Oh Al," Edward said, "That is the funniest and best idea ever, but one problem, how are we going to get it?"

"Wait you guys," Winry said, "I think my dad has one from high school in the attic."

"Winry, why on Earth would your dad have a pimp coat?"

"Well, he wanted a costume for the school dance, but since there wasn't very much in the store, he got a pimp coat and a crown and called himself a king. Mom said he looked absolutely hysterical, but Dad would never let me see the pictures. Give me thirty minutes for me to find it." Winry had been in the attic for thirty minutes, and then came back with some dye, and her dad's coat. Lucky for her, her grandma had wrapped the coat in a bag, so it wasn't dusty. The only problem was how they were going to go and 'sell' him the coat and him not recognize who they were. "Well, if we find another coat, maybe we can have two people as the sale person, and another person as the person who sneaks inside. We need to call the police so that way we can have them all arrested afterwards." They called Officer Shandler to help with the plot. The three of them decided that Al was the one who rushed inside to save Serafina, while Ed and Winry pose as the salesperson. Ed was going to be on top because he was shorter, to which he responded, "Who are you calling so short that his girlfriend has to be on the bottom because he's not tall?" They laughed at him. They disguised Ed by dying his hair black, and getting some spectacles to use to hide his eyes. Ed decided to use his Peter Griffin voice to talk to him. He did a few demonstrations, and the whole house was laughing. They then ran down to the Devil's Nest where the police were already stationed outside. The police said that Al would go in there at 2, but if he didn't come out around 10 minutes, they would be busting the place up. Winry was standing behind a building, and Ed was standing on top of a trashcan. When the police officer gave them a thumb up, Ed hopped onto Winry's shoulders. He then took the coat and wrapped it around them. He then took the pimp coat and draped it over his arms. Before hand, Winry and Ed walked around the house like this so that way Winry and Ed would be used to it, and they would not fall. Ed knocked on the door, and Greed came to answer it.

Meanwhile, Al had snuck in the building using the back door. He looked around to see if the coast was clear, and then ran to the other side of the room. He looked over to his left, and saw Sera, she smiled at him. No one appeared to be there except for the two vixens, but they weren't paying any attention. Al was about to crawl over there, but Sera gave him a look that said 'stop.' He gave her a questioning look, and she used her forehead to point behind him. He saw Envy, Sloth, Pride and Lust all there, but they couldn't see him. He was trying to think of ways to get Sera out of here without them noticing. If he used alchemy, they would know. He was about to give up on his luck, but Greed called them all outside. This was Al's chance to get Sera out of here.

Back outside, Ed was talking in his Peter Griffin voice like this, "Hi, uh… I was wondering sir if you would be interested in this jacket, it's fur is imported from Xing, and would make a lovely fit for a man like yourself."

"I like the jacket, but I was wondering if you could let me go inside so I could talk to my friends about it. My _friend_ Envy decided that it would be funny to tell everyone I have a spending problem, so I have to talk to everyone before I buy it."

"Why don't you bring everybody out here," Ed said, using his hand to gesture 'here', "that way they can ask me questions, and see the quality of the coat." Ed did this only to give Al enough time to get Serafina out of there. He was pretty sure the place was guarded, and Al hasn't come out yet. "That sounds like a great idea. Hey guys, everyone come out here! I need to show you something!"

Back in the bar, Al was using the knife that Ed had given to him beforehand. He was trying to cut it as fast as he could. When he got the last part of the rope cut, they ran out of there as fast as they could. When they got outside, that's when they knew that it was time to arrest them all for kidnapping. The police officers then suddenly ran onto the scene, and held their guns out at them. "Hands up, all of you," they put their hands up, but not without a fight. After thirty minutes, they were all arrested, and put into the police car. Al and Sera were hugging. Winry was jumping for joy while Ed smirked. Winry grabbed Ed's shoulders, and kissed him. He kissed back, and their kiss lasted for about a minute. Everything had been handled; they have nothing to worry about. All they had to worry about was being happy, and that's what they did.

YES! I FINISHED IT! Please R&R so I can see how you liked the story overall, and let me know what I can improve upon for future stories!


End file.
